A Night Just You and Me
by SquiglyRules
Summary: Professor Scyamore offers Calem to stay over at his house when had no place to sleep at. He then offers his bed to sleep with him where he had no place to be comfty. He then offers his love to him where he had no one gave love to him


The bright specks of light in the dark sky in Lumiose City were beautiful that Calem had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life, it was peaceful beautiful to live in the Kalos region, It had been only 3 days he moved to the Kalos region to start a new life with his mother Grace. Calem never was happy about moving in to a different region, knowing that he would had to leave his few friends and his childhood, the 13 year old had been always afraid of showing off and being viewed of by many people he imagined the Kalos region was always about showing off in public or making a move in front of many people reacting every single move you do.

But he was wrong it wasn't he thought it was, the region was peaceful and remarkably beautiful, he made new friends, winning battles, and for one that he loved most of all about the Kalos region was the professor.

"Professor Scyamore," Calem moaned in pleasure as he was thinking the sexy attractive Scyamore, since the day Calem laid eyes on his baby blue eyes. Calem knew he would do anything to be with the Professor Scyamore and was destined to be with him.

But then again he just remembered what had happen earlier, "Oh dear God." Calem murmured, it was such an embarrassment what had happen. When he saw the professor, Calem was being directly kind to him and introduce himself to him in stuttering manner. Throughout the entire conversation Calem face would be red and would responded a quick yes all the time so he can pretend he was listening but he wasn't

In fact instead if listening to the professor babbling about, he fantasizes sexual fantasies about the professor . "You ready Calem?" Scyamore responded smoothly as the moon he was sitting on the front of his table half stripped showing his gorgeous chest with bits of hair exposing and showing his boxers that seemed to be little Pikachu's heads all over the boxers, Scyamore gave a charming grin to the brunette boy.

He then took of his lab coat that exposed his muscles by then he only had his boxers on. Calem face was red as a Chimchar tail as he was seeing the professor stripping in front of him. "Calem you ok?" said Serena with a puzzled look on her face as she entered the lab with her and Calem friends, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno with puzzle looks too on why was Calem face was red even the professor wanted to know on what was going on with the brunette boy.

Back in reality Calem was still fantasizing about the professor,"Calem are you ok? Do you need something?" Scyamore questioned he then put his hand on Calem forehead in which it made even worse, it almost seem he enjoyed the professor hand on his forehead be "You're not that warm." Said Scyamore with a worried look, "Are you ill Calem? Is there something I can get you?" "Um." Calem responded with a guilty look intending to avoid for any eye contact, "I'm just really um.""Really sick." Calem then made a fake cough to leave the lab.

"I have some medicine in my cabinet, I could get you some."Scyamore suggested. "Um no thanks." Calem responded "I'll go get some on my own besides I have to spend on some cause….. well I need to….. to spend some ok?" Calem then quickly left to the elevator to escape on what just happen heading to the first floor he didn't bother to salute the secretary as he just wanted to leave.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Calem cried he couldn't believe what just happen he now believes his friends won't talk to him or even the professor he began to shed into small drops of tears believing how stupid it was for him.

"Calem what wrong?" a young female voice appeared, Calem turn to see it was his golden red hatted friend Serena looking worried he didn't want to say anything to her. He was to busy choking on his own tears. Serena decided to come close to him to see what was wrong. Serena then wrapped her arms around the cry baby 13 year old. "What's wrong Calem? Tell me." Serena hold a grip of Calems coat to comfort him as he was prepairing to tell her. "I have a crush on….." Calem stuttered, "I have a crush on the." Calem stuttered," I have a crush on th... the." Calems heart beating fast and faster by the moment.

Calem took a deep breath and exhaled, he felt his heart beating calming down, he felt calm and was now ready to tell Serena the truth." I have a crush on the Professor Scyamore."

Calem admitted , Serena eyes widen she always felt that Calem had feeling for the professor when she saw his face in the lab earlier, and not to mention when someone mentioned the professor name, Serena seen Calem always blushing when the professor name mentioned as if he knew him.

"So now what you think I'm idiot?" Calem responded, Serena chuckled "Of course not." She continuing holding Calem like a child of her own. "I'll always be your friend no matter what." Calem grin "Thanks Serena." He then let go of the hug and decided to stay here for a while in Lumiose City to just gaze at the stars. Serena and others left to go the next city as Calem he sat on a cool wooden bench and gazed the stars on a cold windy night

A push of cold wind blow through Calem, he could feel a cold splash of water on you he then try to keep himself by embracing himself to keep him warm by still it still made it even worse it began to get more cold and cold by any minute.

Calem sighed if only he had a place to stay. "There's gotta be a hotel somewhere around." But he didn't had that much money to pay for one night it was expensive In those hotels.

"You could stay at my place." An unknown voice appeared out of nowhere in which made Calem not pleased thus making a rude comment. "I'm not really in a fucking mood, dude, piss off!" Calem snarled. "Is that how you say to your professor like that?" The unknown voice responded ,"Professor?" Calem wondered . He then turns to see the Professor Scyamore grinning with a blue dress shirt on, his coat hanged on the left of his shoulder, and his hand offering reaching Calem a hand. "You surprise me." Calem stuttered then Calem had realized and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Calem repeated . The Professor chuckled of his behavior. "It's okay Calem." The Professor chuckled he then scuffled Calems hair jokingly. Calem lifted his head towards the professor's eyes, "You really mean it?" "Of course." The professor smiled. Calem blank expression turned into joy and relieved.

"Thanks professor." Calem smiled. "Don't mention it." A beat of joy raced through Calem heart he was going to stay over his crush house. Calem pounced on top the Professor almost making the professor loose his balance, hugging him on top of Professor he wrap around the professor neck and resting the professor back. The professor didn't mind at all in fact he enjoyed the 13 year old riding behind his back, He seemed to be happy, and the professor seemed to be happy too that his crush was their with him.


End file.
